


Dancing in the Moonlight

by mymoon4ndstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders Era (Harry Potter), but you don't need to squint because obviously they're in love, wolfstar if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymoon4ndstars/pseuds/mymoon4ndstars
Summary: Remus is scared of the full moon. The wolf loves it.A short piece based on a prompt generator.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 8





	Dancing in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for clicking on this little thing, I used a prompt generator for a bunch of different Wolfstar scenarios and when "Sirius and Remus dancing in the moonlight" came up I was like.. how am I gonna do this one?!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! <3

For as long as he could remember, Remus had been scared of the full moon.

He was scared of what it represented for him. The time when his true nature came out. The time when he could potentially be the cause of ruining someone’s life, or worse, the cause of someone’s death.

It took him a long time to forgive Sirius his ‘prank’ on Snape, but forgive him he did, because his cowardice far outweighed his anger. He needed his mate with him on the full moon.

Remus screamed as he changed, the wolf taking over partway through and turning his gasps of pain into a howl of freedom.

The wolf immediately pounced on the black dog in the corner, the rat and stag were already outside, he could smell them. The dog just lay there, baring his neck to the wolf, staring up into his amber eyes fearlessly. The dog knew it had done wrong, and the wolf whined lowly in his throat, bending down to nuzzle the dog’s neck, taking in his scent as much as possible.

Then he sat up and howled, the dog moving to bark loudly next to him, and they raced out of the building.

The wolf and the dog chased each other over the hill and down into the forest behind them, the stag and rat watching on to make sure they stayed clear of the village.

The moonlight shone brightly down on them as they danced around each other, playfully yipping and biting at the other, being pinned down and let go again.

The wolf let out another howl, summoning his pack to him and they all sat there in a pile under the full moon.

The wolf loved the moon, and his pack. He would do anything to protect them.

Anything.


End file.
